


Favorite Memory

by tbslonely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbslonely/pseuds/tbslonely
Summary: pov: is a blog yamaguchi found on internet where people talk about their feelings and he wants to share his biggest and favorite memory.pd (not sure if it'll be a next part about this ship or others)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Favorite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's my first time writing something here I don't know so much about how this app works I'm still learning haha
> 
> Important: english is not my first language !!! so, sorry for grammar mistakes. I'll be so grateful if you want to help me with correction about expressions, conjugations, words, etc. Only if u want to !!! of course.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi and I'm 21 years old.  
I don't have so much to tell, I never was someone who made a lot of memories when I was younger, either now. So I'm here to tell you the only memory I made and I'll never forget. 

I have freckles. When I was a child I really hated them, I wished every night they to disappear while I sleep so the next morning I'll be safe in school. But obviously it never happened.  
Fortunately.  
Once when I was on my way to home, those two boys that always bothered me for my freckles saying they look like pimples was there again, doing their favorite hobby. It wasn't a good day at all and I'm a little sensitive, so when they started with their jokes tears fallen down my cheeks slowly. I remember was thinking an excuse to tell my mom when I arrive home to cover the reason of me being late again. But it wasn't necessary. That day I arrived home at time thanks of him.  
From the corner of the park a tall boy who has his eyes cover with glasses said quiet: Pathetic. That was all he said, gave them a look, and then follow his way. The boys followed him but after he turned around they get scared and disappear. I never knew if that word was for me or for the boys but after that they never bothered me again.  
And after that he was my only friend at school. at life.  
Tsukishima never was a many words person, he just say the necessary in the right moment. Like that time in the park. I always envy that ability he had (has), he knows perfectly how to manage the situation no matter what. He's a really cool boy although sometimes people don't like him because he's really sincere with words, but I thinks that's one of my favorite things about him. He never gonna lie.  
Maybe at first is a little weird but when you get his confidence hes the most loyal and cool guy you'll meet.  
He's my favorite person in the world.  
I'll never know why he just kept talking with someone like me, but I'm so grateful he did.  
I'm really glad I found him. or he found me. (I don't know who found who).  
I'll never be the person who he kiss or sleep with every night. The person who he loves in that way. But I'll always be his best friend, for life. I'm really sure about that. And is enough for me.  
I won a entire world just with his friendship.  
He's the only memory I will never forget.

PD!!: I hope he never find this because it'll be so embarrassing omg


End file.
